


You're Giving Me Such a Rush

by angelicafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Sex, Happy Birthday Michael, Inappropriate Birthday Presents, M/M, Not very smutty, Sex Toys, sorry - Freeform, surprise parties, what am i saying i know i'm hilarious, you gigantic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You knew that fucking Harry was going to be at this party, right?" Michael hisses.</p><p>"We figured," Alex shrugs.</p><p>"So you brought me sex toys?!"</p><p> </p><p>Title from Holly by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Giving Me Such a Rush

**Author's Note:**

> @michael happy birthday you giant fucking goober

Michael wakes up next to Luke, the younger boy curled into him like a puzzle piece.

He shakes his boyfriend a little, whispering, "It's my birthday."

Luke fights not to hit Michael for waking him up. "I know," he mumbles.

"Did you get me anything?" the eager older boy asks.

"Fuck off, Michael," Luke groans, sitting up slowly and fixing his hair with his slender fingers.

Michael huffs and sits up, placing his feet on the beige carpet of his and Luke's bedroom. "Fine, be like that."

"Get some clothes on," Luke tells Michael, tossing him a clean pair of boxers from the laundry bin at the foot of their queen-sized bed.

Michael catches the boxers in his hands, crumples them up, and tosses them over his shoulder back onto his pillow. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm gonna go shower, like, right now." He gets up off the bed and heads toward the attached bathroom.

As soon as Luke hears the water turn on, Luke picks up his phone, sending a mass i-Message to everyone invited to the party.  _Hey guys! I'm going to be taking Michael shopping so you can set up! (Cal, Ash, that's on you guys.) We'll be back around 2 so try to be there by then (-:_ He hits send and begins getting dressed.

His phone goes off every few seconds with a question from someone, usually a mum, asking what they should bring or what to wear. Luke answers as politely as he can, but constant questions are Stressful with a capital S. He finally feels a bit of inner peace when his phone finally stops buzzing.

Michael opens the bathroom door with a towel hanging low around his waist, a cloud of steam following him out of the bathroom. His hair is going every which way and his skin is pink from the hot water. "Hey, good lookin'," he says, winking at his boyfriend as he drops his towel. "Want a piece of this?"

"Michael!" Luke yells. He throws the balled-up pair of underwear from 20 minutes prior at the older boy, hitting him square in the chest. "Get dressed, Jesus Christ."

Michael sighs. "Well, you're no fun this morning. If I'm remembering correctly, I woke you up with a blowjob yesterday and you were  _loving it."_  He slips on the boxers and grabs a pair of skinny jeans off the floor that very well may be dirty.

Luke flushes pink at the memory. "Yeah, well, call me when you wake up with the worst morning wood you've ever had in your life, then we'll talk."

Michael laughs lowly and tugs a shirt over his head. "Whatever, nerd."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke shuts the door on the passenger side of the old Volkswagen. He follows Michael to the front door of the house. He fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the front door, revealing the empty house.

"Finally," Michael huffs. "We're home."

Luke starts to say something to signal for the guests to jump out from hiding, but before he can, everyone pops out from various parts of the room. "Surprise!"

Michael looks around in shock. "Hi, guys." He sees Luke's family, Ashton's family, his own, and Calum's. He sees all of All Time Low, Twenty-One Pilots, and Halsey is there too. Ashton and Calum are grinning in the corner of the room, looking proud of themselves.

"Happy birthday," everyone says, slightly out of sync.

Michael smiles widely. "Thanks, you guys."

The party is going well, until they open presents. He gets an X-Box One from his parents, a signed Green Day print from Ash, about a dozen pairs of new boxers and some body wash from calum because "you fucking smell", a few new band shirts from Luke's parents, a video game from Ben, a pair of torn jeans from Jack and Celeste, a Nickelback record from Mali Koa, a guitar matching Calum's from Joy and David (who are convinced that Michael and Calum are messing around behind Luke's back), a plain grey shirt from Anne Marie, a rather messy portrait of him from Lauren and Harry (his favorite so far), a few guitar accessories from Rian, new speakers from Zack, about 20 printed selfies from Tyler and Josh, some tickets to see The Misfits from Ashley, and "something he'll see later" from Luke. Everything is great until he gets to Alex and Jack's present.

His first hint that it's not going to be good is the fact that it's a group present from some of the most notoriously mischievous people to ever walk the face of the earth. His second clue is that it's wrapped in simple brown paper, and what's worse is Jack and Alex encouraging him to open it.

Slowly, he works the twine off the box and undoes the wrapping. The present is inside a shoebox. He opens it slowly, and then slams the lid shut again.

"Jack! Alex! Oh, my god!" he whisper-yells, yanking them aside, still holding the box as a precaution.

"You knew that fucking Harry was going to be at this party, right?" Michael hisses.

"We figured," Alex shrugs.

"So you brought me sex toys?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And, okay, Michael isn't as mad when he's sprawled across the bed with his hands and legs tied to the post and a cock ring fastened below the head of his cock and a vibrator up his ass two hours later. How could he be?

He takes back what he said earlier about Harry and Lauren's present being his favorite, because, really, how can he _not_ love the clear vibrating dildo held directly against his prostate?

Luke removes the cock ring when he sees Michael getting desperate, and the older boy comes all over his stomach.

"Happy birthday," Luke whispers.

"Thanks, babe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not much smut, i was in a hurry to finish this. leave feedback!!!
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
